A Very Nordic Christmas
by Alise In Fantasy
Summary: All the Nordics gather to celebrate Christmas, but it ends up being Norway and Denmark by themselves for the night. Norway's house is trashed, neighbours still complain, and Denmark is still an idiot. It's still a very good Christmas nonetheless. Christmas OneShot!


"Whoohoo! The great Denmark is here! Alright where's the beer!?"

"Anko, shut up."

"Norway, where do you want the food?"

"Good to see you all!"

"..."

The Nordic Region were all gathered at Norway's house for a small and hopefully, quiet Christmas celebration, but the past years have ended up with police at the house. Last year at Finland's house ended up, okay. There was no police at the very least, but everyone, except Norway, ended up drunk.

Denmark was in the kitchen, as usual, looking for his precious beer. Sweden was in the living room sitting next to Finland. Iceland was putting all the food he had brought in the kitchen. Norway, was just trying to keep Den sober until after dinner.

* * *

Everyone was eating. You know a big ham in the middle with lots of other food items surrounding it. Plenty of champagne as well. Though it consisted of beer.

Den took a large swig of his mug and set it on the table.

"It's never Christmas without beer!" he exclaimed.

"You say that for every holiday," Norway pointed out with everyone else agreeing.

"It is true Den."

"Mm."

"Yeah."

Denmark sulked in his chair. "It's the truth..." He started eating once again, while everyone ignored him.

"So Norway? You didn't put a lot of decorations this year. What happened?" Finland asked.

"Den burnt them all to a crisp. Don't want to buy new ones," he responded.

"Eh, I guess I know what to get you next year!" Finland chuckled and started eating once more. "Oh yeah that reminds me. When do you guys want to open gifts?"

"Whenever all of us are sober enough to know whose gift is whose," Iceland suggested, well more like demanded.

"Alright then. We all know who we had to give our presents to right?" Finland asked.

This year to change things up they had done a secret Santa. Norway had to get something for Finland. Finland for Sweden. Iceland for Denmark. Denmark for Norway. Note, they all had chosen from a hat.

Sweden excused himself from the table just as they were finishing to use the bathroom.

Denmark and Finland started chugging down the beer like they usually did.

"Oh~~~ We wish you all a...a...Finland what holiday were we celebrating again...?" Denmark asked, obviously very, very, very drunk. And more idiotic.

"I think it was...Easter?" Finland let out a laugh and draped his arm over Denmark's shoulder. "I don't remember! Who cares!"

They started singing, read as shouting, more holiday songs as they stood supporting each other on the coffee table.

Norway stood at the kitchen archway as he stood there watching them. Iceland went to sleep, not wanting to be questioned by the police. Sweden was in the kitchen getting a head start on breakfast.

"They're at it again Sve," Norway mentioned.

"Let them be. It's always like this every year," Sweden said. "Either way it ends up with us making letters of apology to our neighbours."

"That is true, I think I'm going to stay up and make sure they won't destroy my house."

"I'll take Finland up to bed now. Have fun with Den."

Sweden walked out of the kitchen and threw Finland over his shoulder. Finland didn't know what going on and just went with it.

"Wee~~ I'm flying~!" Finland exclaimed.

"I wanna fly too!" Denmark yelled out. He steadied himself on the coffee table and jumped onto the couch in front of it. Effectively breaking it.

"Good luck Norge," Sweden called out to Norway. "I think you're going to need it this year."

Norway's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Anko. You."

Denmark just laid where he landed in the middle of all the broken pieces of the couch. All the wood, fluff, and fabric made a nice, flat mattress for the Danish man. He breathed out in contentment, not knowing he was going to get a large beating once he got up.

"Anko. Anko. ANKO!" Norway yelled out. Denmark blinked open his eyes lazily as he looked up at Norway. Denmark opened his mouth to say something, but Norway stepped his head with his foot. "Anko. You are going to pay for all the damages done to my house. I don't care if you are broke, if you are at some point and still haven't paid me off, you are going to work for me until you do pay it off. If you don't-"

Denmark sprung up from his position and threw Norway onto his shoulder.

"Hahaha! I know you won't do anything to Norge!"

"Anko! I thought you were-"

"Still am~~"

Norway struggled to get out of his grip, but being the former viking Denmark was, he wouldn't let go.

"Hey Norge. Guess what~~ I was your secret Santa! So you want your present now?" Denmark walked outside onto the front yard. He set Norway onto the ground, once Norway's feet touched solid ground, Denmark got a kick in his vital regions.

He yelped in pain and bent over.

"I-It h-hurt N-Norge..."

"It's your fault. I'm going back inside."

Norway started walking back, his feet crunching the thin layer of snow beneath him. Denmark quickly jumped over to Norway and grabbed his feet. Norway immediately stopped and looked down at his feet. Denmark smiled up at him while he glared at him.

"Please Norge. Let me just give you your gift right now."

Norway gave up and let him show him his gift, seeing as if he didn't he wouldn't be able to go back inside.

Denmark stood up and dusted off the snow on his jacket. Norway rubbed his arms in hopes of warmth, getting impatient.

"Come here." Denmark walked over to the little porch area that was covered by a small canopy. Norway sighed and walked over as well.

Denmark pointed up to where the ceiling was. Norway shrugged and looked up.

A small little piece of mistletoe hung right above them.

"You have got to be kidding me," Norway said. "This is my Christmas present?"

"Not all of it."

Denmark cupped his face and gently pecked his lips. Norway stood there in shock.

"Now time for the rest of it!" Denmark took out a small remote and pressed a button. Small fireworks started going off in the front yard, but Norway paid no mind to it.

Still very shocked Denmark had kissed him. While said man was now standing in the middle of all the lights.

"Norge!" Norway slowly went to look at him with a blush coating his face. "Will you go out with me?!" he yelled out. Norway's eyes widened.

"What?" Norway asked. His blush became even deeper now. He tried making words, but nothing came out.

Denmark smiled and walked over to him. "Is that a yes?"

Norway looked up and was about to respond, but-

"WHAT IS WITH THE LIGHTS!?"

"TURN IT OFF, PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP NOW!"

"AGAIN?! REALLY? IT'S THE SAME HOUSE!"

"OH MY GOD. FIREWORKS?!"

"IT GETS WEIRDER EACH YEAR, I SWEAR!"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?"

"I'M CALLING THE COPS!"

* * *

They still had to talk to the police again and write all of the apology letters to Norway's poor neighbours.

But Denmark still thought it was the best Christmas nonetheless because Norway had said yes.

As for Norway, he was buying a house in the country area of his land, but he was still happy even though he won't show it.

* * *

**A day late for Christmas, but Christmas nonetheless!  
****I hope you all got what you wanted, cause I didn't! ^-^  
****My misery aside, this is just a random oneshot for Christmas, not related to my oneshot for my 75th reviewer of my chaptered story right now. That one should be up, I don't know, by the New Year. Anyways, sorry I didn't really include Iceland in this. I figured he would be the type to stay out of trouble and not get drunk out of his mind.  
****Once again, Merry Christmas! Thank you for taking the time to read this! :D :D**


End file.
